jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:SmileGirl/@comment-32398021-20190228000249/@comment-32398021-20190301092341
Hej hej, znów ja :) Czytałam trochę robionych przez Ciebie RoBowych artykułów i często widzę, że piszesz bardzo szczegółowo, nawet w czasie teraźniejszym, np. u smoków, które aktualnie nie są do kupienia, ale za dwa miesiące już będą. Łatwiej i estetyczniej by było pisać w takim samym stylu jak o innych smokach - w czasie przeszłym, nie używając słów typu "aktualnie", "obecnie", "ostatnio", bez wspominania o cenie lub jej braku, od tego można zostawić puste pole w szablonie (albo raczej pytajnik). Lub, jak w Grim Dragons, że po ostatniej aktualizacji jest dopiero trzeci smok, albo że pojawiają się z czasem (ze wszystkich grup smoki pojawiają się z czasem ;)). I że można je zakupić za 12 tys. run od sztuki (nigdzie tego na podobnych stronach nie ma - też dlatego, że smoki z innych grup bywają po różnych cenach, ale konsekwencja lepiej wygląda. No i tu w dodatku każdy smok ma swoją stronę, więc łatwo wejść i zerknąć w szablon, jeśli jakiegoś gracza interesuje cena). W sensie, to nie wpisy na blogu, strona powinna zawsze - jeśli nie być - to przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie ;) aktualnej. A jeśli zrobisz ich kilka z takimi "przejściowymi" informacjami, to czy za dwa miesiące będziesz pamiętać, w którym akapicie co trzeba zaktualizować? Zresztą możliwe, że niekoniecznie Ty będziesz edytować te strony, a ogólnie łatwiej z automatu wypełnić ceny w szablonach niż czytać wszystkie strony utworzone w danym okresie czasowym i uaktualniać (zajmuje to jednak czas, no i też nie każdemu chce się tak angażować). Bardzo duża szczegółowość też nie wydaje mi się wskazana (początkowo był niedostępny za runy, później można go było kupić za 14 000 - przykład z głowy). Z jednej strony ze względu na konsekwencję (inne strony wydają się przy tych zaniedbane, a nie o to chodzi), z drugiej - to jednak nie jest Rise of Berk Wiki, więc strony z gier tworzy się według dość lakonicznego schematu, niezawierającego w sobie "elementów historycznych/technicznych", jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli ;) Opisujesz wszystko co stałe - imię, wygląd, datę eventu - i nie martwisz się tym, co się będzie zmieniać, bo jak się już skończy zmieniać, to się wtedy zapisze (np. zamiast pisać, że aktualnie nie ma ceny (w końcu to się zdarza wszystkim nowym smokom), można zapisać ją, jak już będzie - bo na pewno wiemy, że będzie) Dzięki temu strony są i aktualne, i przystępne, czytelne, przejrzystsze. W każdym razie mi lepiej się czyta "są dostępne w kolekcjach po odblokowaniu XXX" niż "pierwszy raz pojawiły się po jednej z aktualizacji, gdy pojawiło się XXX, to tej pory jest ich pięć, z czego cztery z nich po 14 000, a jeden po 12 000" (znów wymyślam i pewnie hiperbolizuję, ale rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, to nie wikia historyków i też nie tylko i wyłącznie graczy, wszystkich szczegółów nie musimy znać, bo zamiast systematyzować, robią nam lekki bałagan ;)) Ale żeby nie było, że przylazłam z krytyką - to są drobiazgi. A Ty odwalasz naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty i dziękuję Ci za to ^^